1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device attached to the shaft of a golf club that reduces the effect of the user's dominant hand on his/her golf swing and at the same time helps to define the correct swing path and impact timing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that one of the most important elements and a key to a successful golf swing is the golfer's grip. The art of positioning the fingers, hands and pressure applied to the grip has been described numerous times. In addition, there have been many devices invented for the purpose of teaching and achieving an improved golf grip or swing.
The placement of hand and fingers on grip of club is rather easily accomplished by careful observation and following instructions. But the feeling of gripping a club and the amount and placement of pressure is very difficult to describe to an individual since each interprets and feels differently.
As simple as gripping a club is, it is the most recognized and believed to be the leading cause of an inconsistent golf swing. For an efficient swing, the importance of placement of fingers and hands is fundamental. But knowing the fundamental alone does not cure problems in inconsistency; most problems may be cured by understanding how the sub-dominant and dominant hand work together.
It is known that the sub-dominant hand leads and controls the path of the golf swing. However, many golfers tend to utilize the dominant side over the sub-dominant side, consciously or unconsciously, more than necessary. This can be caused by an increase of the grip pressure, usage of wrist, turning of the hand or even the body movement. Nervousness, anxiousness, desire, lack of concentration, . . . etc. can also cause this type of problem. The actual golf swing takes a very short time from start to finish and problems can occur anytime during the swing.
What is required to overcome these mistakes is to provide a device that is simple to use and allows the user to practice conveniently as possible and not to interfere in anyway with the practice swing and to be able to compare one's own swing to the correct swing and be able to repeat the corrected swing consistently for trust and self confidence.
One of the most common and leading cause of mistake in golf is the grip. In many cases, the positioning of the hand and its pressure applied to the grip will determine the swing path and the angle of the club head, especially at the point of impact with the golf ball. A golf swing uses every part of the body sequentially and/or simultaneously in continuous motion. Therefore, when the mistake occurs during the motion, it most likely creates another mistake that leads to others. The grip connects the user's body and the club and it is one of the most important elements of the resultant golf swing. The grip has to be securely connected and at the same time, be sensitive to the club feel.
The following illustrates how the grip and pressure effects the golf swing.
A. Positioning of Fingers and Hands:
Strong grip, which promotes the dominant hand to be active and most likely closes club face at impact.
Weak grip, which promotes an open club face at impact.
B. Place of and Amount of Pressure Applied:                Excess pressure, resulting in active hands.        Dominant hand takes authority of movement.        Arm and hand dominated swing, over the top, under cutting.        Premature turning of upper body.        Decrease swing speed.        Balance control.        Reverse Pivot.        